Family
by jvandehey
Summary: Petunia decides that Harry should be a proper member of the Dursley family, how does this change things?
1. Chapter 1

A boy of about seven years of age sat in his aunt's flower garden his back pressed against the brick of the house and his breaths coming in short gasps. His aunt chastised Dudley's gang for chasing Harry into the flower garden and sent them inside to play video games.

"Why don't you help me weed the garden and then the two of us will leave those boys with your uncle," she asked lightly running her fingers through Harry's unruly hair. He nodded eagerly and it reminded Petunia all too much of her sister Lily. "You're so much like your mum Harry," she told him softly. Harry perked up at the mention of his mum, he rarely heard of her and his aunt Petunia rarely spoke of her. "You have her eyes," Petunia continued.

"I do?" Harry asked, "What was she like?" Harry bit his lip, "sorry aunt Petunia, I know I'm not supposed to ask."

"How about after we're done with the garden I'll tell you all about your mum," Harry nodded disbelieving his luck. The two worked quickly and efficiently having had an entire summers practice weeding the garden together. After the garden was finished the two stole inside to wash up and change to go out. "Vernon, I'm going to take Harry out to dinner for his birthday, when I return I expect the guest room to have Harry's possessions inside and we'll be having a chat." Harry's eyes lit up at his aunt's mention of his birthday and he positively grinned at moving to the guest room. Vernon sputtered for a moment and Petunia cut him off, "no excuses Vernon, Harry is practically a grown boy, he's seven today." Harry hugged his aunt around the middle tightly and as the two of them walked to the car outside Harry reached down and scratched the neighborhood tabby behind the ear affectionately. He'd know that tabby cat anywhere with her beautiful square markings. "Come along Harry, we have a lot to do this afternoon."

"Yes aunt Petunia," Harry agreed gleefully. His aunt first stopped at a burger joint and the two of them ate a quick lunch before heading to the stores. Harry had never been more excited in his entire life. Aunt Petunia informed him he would be getting new clothes for the coming school year as well as all new school supplies and he could even pick out a sheet set with a comforter and a tub of paint of any color he wanted so they could paint his new room tomorrow. While they shopped Petunia told him about his mum's childhood, how they were best friends, and how she had a best friend named Severus and how she finally fell in love with Harry's dad, James. She spoke favorably about the couple and told Harry of their wedding and the day he was born. She told him about his mom's beautiful red hair and her emerald eyes and how handsome his father was. Harry was mesmerized by all of the information he received he didn't even notice that they had arrived at the shopping center.

"Clothes first and then fun things Harry," Petunia spoke lightly and Harry's eyes lit up.

"What kind of fun things?" Harry asked quickly.

"Perhaps a few books and a drawing pad, maybe we can even stop by the bank your parents went to if I remember where it's at." Harry nodded and walked close to his aunt in the crowded downtown London. They shopped for what seemed like an entire week and Harry got all new clothes before they went to the bedding and furniture section. "Pick out two new pillows and whatever sheets you like and a blanket to go with it, yours is getting far too tattered to use anymore Harry," He grinned as his aunt used his given name for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Harry eagerly tried pillows by resting his head on the shelves they were stacked on before finding the perfect two pillows followed by a magnificent bronze sheet set with a navy blue comforter. His aunt picked out two pillowcases to match his comforter and then they picked out a new desk, chair and a small bookcase to go in Harry's new room. All in all they shopped for essential things for most of the day and when they finally got to the bookstore Harry was too overwhelmed to continue with such enthusiasm and picked out a few books he had seen in the school library. "How about we try to find the bank your parents used and see if they left you anything," Petunia suggested.

"Okay," Harry agreed tiredly. They walked a ways down to a dingy pub called The Leaky Cauldron and Harry stared at his aunt like she was an alien from outer space. "This isn't a bank Aunt Petunia,"

"This is how we get there," she told him softly and ushered him inside quickly. "We need to get into the alley," Petunia said softly to the barmaid and the woman nodded and Harry and Petunia followed the woman behind the bar and into a brick room.

"This is not a funny joke aunt Petunia," Harry whispered as the woman pulled out a stick and began tapping on random bricks.

"I'm not laughing, Harry," Petunia pointed to where the woman had been tapping and watched fascinatedly by Harry's reaction. His eyes widened drastically and his energy returned with a flare. "Let's get going to the bank." As they walked down the alley Harry's eyes read every sign possible and when they finally reached the bank Harry gasped.

"What are they?" he asked his aunt quietly.

"We're goblins, Mr. Potter," a short lumpy creature said quite quietly next to Harry's ear. Harry jumped and the goblin turned to his aunt, "We've been expecting you to stop by for young Harry's inheritance."

"Yes, we just received the letter this morning," Petunia smiled slightly and Harry tuned them out being shocked at what he was seeing. If goblins were real, what about trolls, vampires, werewolves, wizards, witches, did they all exist too? Petunia and the goblin spoke for probably an hour before they were all loaded onto a rollercoaster type thing and shuttled down to a giant vault filled with gold and silver and bronze coins.

"The gold ones are galleons, the silver are sickles, and the bronze are knuts," the goblin explained as Harry fingered the coins as if they'd disappear.

"I can't use these, we use paper money in London," Harry told the goblin.

"Not a problem, Mr. Potter, I can exchange some for you," the goblin told him kindly. Harry filled a small sack with all golden coins and exchanged half of them for paper money. His aunt pulled a list of things from her pocket and they visited a few stores getting pickled toads eyes and other disgusting things before entering a dusty shop.

"You've come sooner than expected, Mr. Potter," an old tired voice sounded from the shadows of the shop. Harry nodded in agreement and the man measured Harry with a wave of his stick before handing Harry a stick. "Well, give the wand a wave then!" he ordered. When nothing happened he snatched it back just as quickly. Hundreds of wands were discarded in a pile before the old man handed Harry a thick handled wand and as Harry grabbed it a shower of harmless sparks and a spray of confetti shot from the end. "Perfect, Mr. Potter, quite the tricky customer, oak with a whisker of a particularly ornery kneazle, quite springy, it'll treat you well Mr. Potter, be sure to return to me upon your eleventh birthday." Harry nodded not knowing what to do with the wand in his hand as he felt a rush of power to his entire body with every swish, flick, or wave.

"One last stop, Harry," Petunia led him to a small pet shop and he looked at her with pleading eyes, "you can get a pet, or you can get a drawing pad or other toys," Harry's eyes traveled into the pet shop and stepped inside. He walked aimlessly for a few moments until a tiny mewl came from the direction of his feet. He looked down and a tiny little kitten stood by his new trainers. At first he though she was all black, but noticed a small patch of white fur on her chest. He scooped the tiny kitten into his arms and scratched behind her ears affectionately. His aunt talked to the shop owner who claimed the kneazle kitten was nothing but a terror to the other animals they should take her and her supplies free of charge. The small kitten rubbed its head in Harry's hand in the car on the way home and purred ferociously. "Now, she's your responsibility as is that wand, you're only allowed to use it when its dark outside and only in your bedroom," Harry nodded in agreement and scratched the small kitten.

"Thank you aunt Petunia," Harry muttered quietly and she didn't speak back for the rest of the ride. However when they returned home and Petunias wishes of the guest room had not been met she screamed her voice raw yelling at Vernon. She changed Harry's sheets and put his new pillows on the bed and his new blanket and set the small kitten on the end of the bed and handed Harry new pajamas to change into before placing the rest of his possessions still in the bags and boxes in his closet.

"We will fix up your room tomorrow, paint first and then we'll get everything set up," Harry grinned tiredly as his small kitten which he decided to name Violet crawled tiredly from the end of the bed up to his shoulder resting its tiny head against Harry's jaw. The two of them fell asleep before Petunia even left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter woke with a start, to the sound of his aunt and uncle screaming at each other, on the day after his seventh birthday sitting up carefully to avoid hitting his head on the bottom of the stairs. He let out a small trill of laughter as he realized he was in his new bedroom and yesterday hadn't been a dream at all; his hands flew to the bedside table where he found new glasses and his wand. As his hand connected with it he felt a surge of power and grinned again before setting it down to pet Violet the small black kitten. He filled her dish with a cup of food and gave her fresh water for the day scratching behind her ears. Harry ran across the hall and showered quickly before changing into some of the clothes he found in the closet. His shorts fit him perfectly and he stuffed his wand into the front right pocket of them while he searched for the shirt he specifically picked as his favorite. It was green and his aunt complimented him on it bringing out the color in his eyes. After he finished waking up he made his bed carefully and bound down the stairs Violet following him every step of the way clumsily in a way only kittens can do. As Harry entered the kitchen his aunt spoke, "good morning Harry, breakfast is on the table, help yourself." Vernon sputtered and the two continued to argue under their breaths as Harry scarfed down three slices of toast, some bacon, and eggs before he would be disallowed to finish his breakfast.

"Petunia, it isn't right, he's a freak," Vernon spat angrily and Petunia who had finally had it this morning raised her hand and slapped her husband across the face. Vernon raised his hand to his face and rubbed the spot slightly.

"Harry is my nephew, my sister's son, despite what you thought of my sister, I loved her until the very end and you will treat Harry as you treat our oaf of a son. This family could use a serious turn around and I don't know why I let your mistreatment of Harry continue for six years," Petunia ranted at Vernon her eyes practically glowing with anger. "Now you will go upstairs with Harry and treat him like he's a human being while the two of you paint his room," Petunia told him.

"Yes Petunia," Vernon swallowed the lump in his throat. "Well, bo-Harry, are you ready to paint your room?" he asked in the nicest voice Harry could ever picture coming from his uncles throat. Harry nodded slowly and though it was the most terrifying three hours of his life his uncle didn't threaten him or call him names while they painted his room a very light blue, almost light enough to be white, but just blue enough to be calming. Petunia came into the room several times bringing Harry and Vernon a glass of lemonade or just coming to chat. Dudley popped his head in once or twice, but seeing that his parents were being nice to Harry he didn't say anything.

"Thank you Uncle Vernon," Harry said quietly as they finished putting his clothes away in the dresser and his things in places where they looked as if Harry had lived here all along. Vernon nodded stiffly and gathered his tools from painting and building the bookshelf and desk quietly.

"You're welcome Harry," Vernon managed in a tone that would still be considered friendly, "can I talk to you?" he asked sitting on the edge of Harry's bed as Harry sat on his desk chair rubbing his kittens head and back softly. Harry nodded and swallowed hard. "Your aunt and I have not been well to you in the past, Harry, but this morning your aunt made me realize a few things, you're seven years old and you're the most well behaved boy I've ever met, you never complain to us even though we treated you horribly,"

"It's okay Uncle Vernon," Harry interrupted.

"No, no it isn't Harry, your cousin could do well from taking a few lessons in manners from you, I've raised him horribly. Your aunt is right about a lot of things, and today I learned that if I want to keep my wife, my Petunia forever, I need to accept her sisters son into my life, I need to raise our son to be a proper man and if I don't I have to leave and never come back." Harry's eyes widened as his uncle spoke but he didn't say anything back. "It's going to take a lot of getting used to, but things are going to change, for the better." Harry stood up from his spot, setting Violet on the chair where he was sitting, and sat next to his uncle on the bed resting his head on his uncles shoulder timidly.

"I love you Uncle Vernon," Harry said softly and squeaked in surprise as his uncle enveloped him in a tight hug.

"It's about time the two of you had a chat," Petunia spoke from the doorway, "tonight we will be setting house rules as a family so we know how this is going to work." Petunia stepped into Harry's room and sat on the other side of him and in the doorway appeared a very angry Dudley. He cried and threw a temper tantrum for several minutes while his uncle told him Harry was his cousin and they would treat him with respect.

"Son, this is for your own good," Vernon said in a roaring voice as Dudley screamed in the doorway about how Harry was a freak. Petunia nodded and Vernon reluctantly reached behind Dudley and swatted his behind several times. Dudley stopped crying from the shock of being hit at all and then started crying for real. Most of his things were moved to the second bedroom that night and he was told he was in punishment for the rest of the week. "No friends, no computer, no junk food," his uncle told him, "no toys, you may keep your books and when you say you're bored your mother will give you something to do and you will listen."

"That's not fair," Dudley sobbed into his father's shoulder.

"It's about time you learn that life isn't fair Dudley," Vernon said softly, "when you can be nice to Harry and share your things you can have some of them back."

The next couple of weeks absolutely flew by for Harry, his uncle and aunt had made a continuous effort to be nice all the time, they always let him eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They bought him several new books and his aunt and brought him to the alley twice since his birthday, once they brought Dudley. Dudley became more bearable, the two of them spent a few days together playing with Harry's kitten and trying a video game of Dudley's. When Harry wasn't busy he read his books from the alley and when night fell he swished, flicked, twirled, and waved his wands in patterns whispering incantations. He figured out a few basic spells and repaired many of the broken toys in Dudley's second bedroom including a bicycle, which his family gave him permission to keep, and a computer which Dudley haphazardly threw away when he got angry. Before he realized it school time had come and he and Dudley were riding their new bicycles side by side racing to school with their new supplies. The day passed in a flash and the two raced home to tell Petunia and Vernon about their new teachers and classmates. In the past couple weeks Harry became quite rambunctious, still mild mannered and kind, but he and Dudley got along famously most days. Dudley had tamed as much as a seven year old boy with a bad attitude can tame in four weeks.

Before anyone knew it Christmas time was upon them and as a family the Dursley's, Harry Potter included, were a happy family. Petunia had convinced Vernon near the end of summer that he was unhealthy and that the family as a whole should try to be healthier. Vernon was looking more and more like the strapping man she had met 12 years ago and everyday he got more assertive in his raising of Dudley to be a proper man. Christmas morning came fast and Dudley bound into Harry's room excitedly. "Come on, Harry," Dudley almost whined, "you've got presents," Harry sat up in bed his emerald eyes filled with excitement and he followed his cousin thundering down the stairs as Violet followed them and as they stopped in the living room winding herself between their legs rubbing herself along their pajama bottoms purring. Today was definitely Harry's second best day of his life, the first being his birthday this year. He opened four presents. Three from his aunt and uncle and even one from Dudley, the ones from his aunt and uncle seemed quite practical, two new sweaters in one package. A game for the computer that he repaired from Dudley and two new books from his aunt and uncle; Harry and Dudley were almost friends by now and his aunt and uncle were very friendly. Vernon had taken to affectionately calling Harry by his first name at every opportunity and his aunt Petunia gave him shorter chore lists than he had ever seen in his life. No one noticed the tabby cat from the neighborhood perched on the windowsill looking as smug as ever before jumping down and disappearing.

The school years passed in a flash and before the Dursley's, and Harry, realized it was Harry's birthday. His eleventh birthday; his family woke him by singing a birthday song and serving him a slice of cake first thing. "Do you really have to go to Hogwarts?" Dudley asked quietly, "I'd really like if you came to Smeltings with me, it'd be nice to have a friend." Harry smiled lightly.

"I belong at Hogwarts, with other witches and wizards, I will write you every weekend and it will be delivered by a post owl." Dudley nodded.

"I wish I was going with you,"

"Me too Dudley, but we will still be best friends, promise." Harry said holding out his pinky finger for the all so sacred pinky promise. They linked pinky fingers for a moment before the family went to the kitchen for breakfast where Harry received a good bit of spending money for his time at Hogwarts. "Thank you,"

"Well, after breakfast we'll have to go to the alley and see about getting you a post owl, and we have to stop at that wand shop again, and now that you're eleven you can use magic anytime you wish," Petunia continued speaking, "and we'll have to get you robes for school, and a cauldron. We sure will miss you at home; you will come home for Christmas won't you?" Petunia asked.

"If you'll have me," Harry whispered shyly, even though he and his family had been on friendly terms for four years as of this day, he was still afraid that they would take it all back.

"Nonsense Harry, we'd be hurt if you didn't come home to celebrate, Christmas is about family after all," Vernon spoke in a loud booming voice. Harry grinned into his bacon and snuck a piece of bacon to his faithful companion Violet. The day passed in a flurry of shopping and only one moment really stood out in Harry's memory.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter." The old man in the wand shop said softly in his eerie voice. Harry smiled and took his wand from his pocket for the old man to examine. A soft whirring coming from the back of the store interested Harry and he looked just in time to duck for a flying box. The old man, Mr. Ollivander, grabbed the box off the ground and opened it. He clacked his tongue for a moment thinking deeply.

"Holly, Phoenix feather, 11 inches" he spoke so softly Harry could hardly hear him, "I wonder," he handed Harry the wand and a familiar feeling shot through Harry's arm. "I only made this wand last year, the Phoenix who's feather is in this wand is also in the wand of Lord Voldemort, the man who killed your parents," Harry dropped the wand and backed up. Ollivander bent forward and picked up the wand bending it slightly, "nice and supple," he said softly. "I have no choice Mr. Potter, but to give you this wand, the wand chooses the wizard after all."

"I have a wand, sir and I rather like it."

"It matters not, keep the new one as a backup if you must, it'll be seven galleons." Harry shelled out the coins to the old man and they left in a hurry. Harry compared his two wands deciding he'd use his old one for every day and only use the other one to practice at night.

September first was upon them before anyone realized summer was gone and his family walked him to the spot between platforms nine and ten waving goodbye. In front of Harry was a magnificent scarlet steam engine. Violet wound herself through his legs several times and Hedwig the snowy owl he picked out on his birthday hooted happily as they boarded the train together.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry boarded the scarlet steam engine at ten a.m. an hour before it was to start its trek to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He picked a compartment behind one labeled with a reserve sign near the front of the train and stowed his truck in the luggage rack with a wave of his kneazle whisker wand and sat down his kneazle on his lap and opening the window letting Hedwig out of her cage. "Meet me at Hogwarts girl, I know you don't want to stay in that tight cage all day," the owl hooted and flew out the open window. Harry pet Violet absently for twenty minutes when a slight knock was heard on the outside of his compartment. "Come in," he spoke loudly enough for the bushy haired girl to hear as she slid the door open.

"Can I sit with you, or are you waiting for your friends?" Harry grinned at her.

"Please do sit with me, I don't have any friends going to Hogwarts yet," he informed her, she sat down and Harry helped her stow her luggage overhead. "I'm Harry by the way," he said softly as she sat down directly across from him their shoes touching in the middle of the compartment.

"My name is Hermione, my parents are dentists," she told Harry smiling just as brilliantly as he had earlier. "I got my letter last school year in September, it was quite the shock. My parents brought me to the alley and we bought all of my supplies that very night, I've read all of our text books for this year and a delightful book called _Hogwarts, A History_," she prattled on for a few moments.

"I got a letter from a bank when I was seven, I've been practicing magic since my seventh birthday, but I got my official Hogwarts letter just last month," Harry informed her, "My aunt and uncle are very supportive of me coming to Hogwarts, my aunt's sister, my mum, was a witch too." Harry smiled sadly feeling slightly homesick for the first time. "I loved _Hogwarts, A History_ it was such a detailed history of the school. I wonder what house I'll be in, I'm thinking I'll be a Ravenclaw, because I love to read and learn, but I guess only time will tell," Harry spoke almost as quickly as Hermione had and continued for the plus of ten minutes absently petting Violet who mewled loudly before jumping to Hermione's lap and rubbing against her hand. "Oh that's Violet, she's probably angry that I didn't introduce you." Harry said as he watched Hermione pet Violet and scratch under her chin before placing a small kiss on her head. As eleven am approached a family of redheads appeared, a large family, they looked quite distraught and all boarded very quickly passing by Harry and Hermione's compartment. Around eleven fifteen a small round boy slid their door open.

"Have either of you seen a toad, mine seems to have run away," Violet jumped down off of Hermione's lap as she stood.

"I haven't seen one, but we could help you look, right Harry?" she asked Harry nodded.

"I'd be delighted to help find your toad, what's your name?" Harry asked and the boy beamed.

"I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom, my family thought I was a squib until my great uncle Algie dropped me out of my bedroom window and I bounced all the way down the street on top of my head. He was ever so pleased and bought me my toad, Trevor." Neville seemed pleased about being dropped on his head out of a window and Harry thought that was quite strange.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Neville, I'm Harry and this is my new friend Hermione, and would you want to sit with us when we find Trevor, or are you sitting with friends?" Harry asked him quickly.

"I'd like to sit with you guys, I'm sitting all alone, just across the hall." The three quickly searched for Trevor and Hermione found the toad in the girl's lavatory when she decided to use the restroom. Neville was thankful and he moved his belongings from the compartment he was in to Harry and Hermione's compartment. The train ride was fairly uneventful, Neville and Hermione shared their packed lunches for the ride with Harry and he bought them all handfuls of candy from the candy trolley. They happily munched on chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties as it steadily got darker outside. Violet happily went from lap to lap to get the most attention possible and she licked Trevor the toad's head several times before setting down next to him. Harry bit his lip.

"What if we're all sorted into different houses?"

"We'll stay friends," Hermione promised, "we'll pinky promise on it."

"What is a pinky promise?" Neville asked, "Is that like an unbreakable vow?" Hermione and Harry looked at him curiously, "oh, right, an unbreakable vow is just a promise you make with your magic, but if you break the promise you die." Hermione raised an eyebrow comically into her hairline and Harry looked curious.

"How do you do it?" Harry asked Neville. "I'd like to do one, just one that says we'll try to stay friends," that way if we really try to stay friends, and it just doesn't work, no one dies, but we have to try." Hermione seemed to think this was reasonable, but Neville refused.

"My gran would kill me if she knew I took an unbreakable vow, but if you two want to I can perform it on you, I've seen it done a hundred times." Neville boasted slightly and Hermione and Harry nodded, "okay then hold hands with each other," he ordered. Hermione and Harry linked hands and stood side by side. Neville rested his wand on their hands and spoke "Do you Harry, promise to always try to be friends with Hermione." When Harry answered affirmatively he asked the same to Hermione and she also agreed. "Do you Harry promise to always respect Hermione and try to help her in any way possible?" Harry spoke affirmatively as did Hermione as Neville asked her question, "Do you Harry promise to always think of Hermione first, no matter what?" Harry agreed and so did Hermione. "Okay, by the power that is the two of you shall be connected forever in a bond of friendship," magic leaked from Neville's wand and wrapped around Harry and Hermione. Neville's eyes widened and he sat down watching as green magic from Harry connected with golden magic from Hermione and they mixed into thin tendrils before floating back to each other and settling over their hands. Harry blushed brightly as the magic ended and sat down his hand still connected with Hermione's and pulled her down next to him. Violet purred loudly and jumped onto her lap and Harry let go of her hand reluctantly to let her pet his kneazle.

"Thanks Neville, I appreciate knowing that Hermione has to try to be my friend." Harry grinned as when he spoke her name magic rushed through him quickly. It felt as good to say her name as it did to use his wand. The trio of children approached Hogwarts quickly and Neville went to the lavatory to change into his robes. Harry just slipped his on over his clothe and Hermione only changed her jumper before putting her robe on.

Soon the scarlet engine screeched to a halt and the students filed out of the train and Harry picked up Violet for the trek to the castle. Hermione reminded Neville to secure Trevor and they walked to a giant man and stepped into a boat together followed by a dark skinned quiet boy named Blaise. Hermione and Harry held hands quietly throughout the boat ride and on the walk to the castle, only letting go of each other's hands as a redheaded boy from the family of redheads teasingly asked if they were dating. They were walked to a giant set of doors as the man knocked on the door with his beach ball sized fist quite loudly. "The firs' 'ears Pr'fess'r McGonagall," the giant man grunted.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here," the classy Scottish woman told Hagrid. She led the students into a corridor before disappearing she told them to behave themselves or they would be sent home. A blond boy approached Harry.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you," Neville's eyes widened not realizing what Harry's last name had been and Hermione let out a surprised squeak and stared at Harry.

"Yes," Harry replied, "What difference does it make?"

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the redhead behind Harry snickered, but Draco ignored it casually, "you look like you could use some help, I'm here to offer it to you," Draco stuck his hand out presumptuously and Harry almost rolled his eyes.

"If you were to help me, you'd have to help my friends Neville and Hermione too," Harry stated simply, figuring the boy wouldn't want anything to do with any of them anyway. Draco raised an eyebrow, but grabbed Harry's hand and shook it.

"Deal, we can meet on Friday after dinner to come up with a study schedule that won't conflict with any of our classes then." Harry nodded and gripped the blonds hand tightly to bind the deal. Draco slid back into the group as McGonagall showed back up ushering them into a single file line.

"How come you didn't tell me you were _the _Harry Potter?" Hermione whispered once they entered a giant hall with what appeared to be an open ceiling.

"I hardly think being Harry Potter is any different than being Harry is it?" he asked, Hermione shook her head and the sorting began with Bones, Susan going to Hufflepuff.


	4. Chapter 4

"Granger, Hermione." Professor McGonagall's voice rang across the Great Hall. Harry flashed the girl a bright smile and the thought of her brought a rush of energy to him. The sorting hat and Hermione seemed to be having some sort of conversation and finally the sorting hat sent Hermione on her merry way to Gryffindor, apparently his new friend's bravery outweighed her brains. Harry held his breath as Neville was called up to the chair; once again the hat seemed to be taking an extraordinary amount of time to sort him. Finally the hat hollered Hufflepuff and Harry sent Neville a thumb up as the boy jogged to join the yellow-clad students.

The blonde boy, Draco Malfoy, who had agreed to help Hermione, Neville, and himself studying was sorted into Slytherin and soon Harry's name was called.

"Eager to learn are we?" a small voice said in his ear, he jumped a little bit causing the rest of the hall to laugh lightly and Harry to blush a little bit. "Slytherin would help you along your way," the hat told him lightly, "Maybe you'd like to be a Gryffindor where I sorted your brave parents," he added.

"I'd just like to go somewhere where I'll learn how to be the best wizard I can be," Harry whispered under his breath, the hat hearing him made a noise of exclamation.

"Better be, RAVENCLAW," the hat shouted for the hall to hear. Harry smiled at Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table, Neville at the Hufflepuff table and Draco at the Slytherin table. After the excited clapping and cheers for the young Potter died down the rest of the sorting was on its way finishing with Blaise Zabini, a dark skinned boy, being sorted into Slytherin. Dumbledore gave a speech which was followed by a magnificent feast, though the treacle tart had nothing on Aunt Petunias, and a song sung by all of the students.

"First years, please follow me," A light voice said from the end of the table as Albus Dumbledore released the students. Harry and the rest of the blue-clad first years jumped up to follow the girl, "My name is Penelope Clearwater and I'm a fifth year prefect for Ravenclaw house," she explained. "There will be maps available to each first year tomorrow morning at seven thirty in the common room, they show the easiest paths between classrooms and the dormitory as well as ways to avoid the moving staircases." Harry nodded eagerly, excited to get his hands on this map of the castle in the morning. "Now that we've arrived on the fifth floor," Penelope started with a smile to the first years, "you must answer a riddle to enter the tower, you must knock on the door and the eagle will ask you a question." She explained. She demonstrated by knocking on the door with three sharp taps and the eagle opened its beak.

"A simple one for the young first years," the eagle said warmly before asking, "If you have me, you want to share me, and if you share me you don't have me, what am I?" Penelope turned to the group of first years where they were all too shy to answer the riddle. Finally Harry volunteered.

"A secret," he proclaimed to the knocker who swung the door of the tower open.

"Very good Harry," Penelope told him as she helped some of the shorter students climb through the hole in the wall. "now if you would have gotten the riddle incorrect you would be locked out of the tower until someone came by with the correct answer or someone were to exit the tower." She explained. As Harry entered the room he was in awe of its wide circular pattern, the carpet was midnight blue and the windows were covered with bronze and blue coverings. Penelope explained that Ravenclaw tower was the tower with the best view and during the day you could see the Black Lake, Forbidden Forest, Quidditch Pitch, Herbology Gardens as well as the surrounding mountains. The ceiling of the blue and bronze room was painted with bright stars and comfortable chairs and sofas were scattered around the room a few large tables and many small tables sat near bookcases with hundreds of books. "Now this door leads up to the dormitories," Penelope told the first years leading them to a white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, their founder. "You'll find a room with your name on the door, Ravenclaw students each get their own rooms and if you can figure out expansion charms you're allowed to add on whatever you like, until you figure that out there are shared bathrooms just to the right." The first years all nodded eager to find their rooms and Penelope released them. Harry searched for only about ten minutes before finding his room on the third landing, a window overlooking the Black lake was directly across from the door.

"Wow," he whispered as he closed the door behind him. His room itself was nothing to write home about a plain four poster bed was perched in the center of the room the headboard pushed against the west wall, the window on the south wall. On the east wall was a large desk and comfortable looking chair, and the north wall contained his door as well as a wardrobe. His trunk was stacked against the foot of his bed and to his surprise Violet was curled up on his bed waiting for him to come to bed and Hedwig was perched on the windowsill overlooking the grounds. Harry shed his robes which had taken on his house colors as soon as he had been sorted and hung them over the chair behind his desk before unpacking most of his clothing and putting it in the wardrobe. With a stifled yawn Harry finally dug his pajamas from the bottom of his trunk and slipped into them climbing into the bed which was quite large, and very comfortable. Violet moved slightly to position herself across Harry's feet and soon the boy was fast asleep. His journey to Hogwarts was finally complete.

Harry woke at promptly seven in the morning as he had been doing for his entire recollection and went across the hall to the shared showers, he entered the door that said boys and took a shower quickly before heading back to his room to get dressed and head to the common room. He was a bit earlier than the rest of the first years, but Penelope was there waiting and handed him a map immediately. "Breakfast starts at eight, you're welcome to explore until then, Professor Flitwick will be passing out our schedules at breakfast," she told him and sent him along his way. Somewhere on the fourth floor he bumped into Hermione.

"Hermione!" he said with a bright smile as he approached the girl, she excitedly told him about the Gryffindor common room and he reciprocated with stories of the Ravenclaw common room and dormitories. They walked together leisurely down to the great hall where few students were gathered already waiting for breakfast to begin. As Harry entered the hall a short professor, Professor Flitwick, handed him a timetable, and a tall stern woman, Professor McGonagall handed Hermione hers about as soon as they entered. Shortly afterward Harry spotted Neville walking with Draco, their common rooms near each other they had met up on their way up. After they received their timetables from Professor Sprout and Professor Snape respectively they walked over to the Gryffindor table where Harry had joined Hermione for breakfast. The two sat down with smiles.

"Let's have a look at all of our timetables together," Draco announced and they all set their timetables on the table. "Wednesday nights after dinner until 10 will be a good time for us to meet up," he finally said after a bit of review.

"We also have all of Sunday's free if we want to meet up to finish our assignments for the week," Neville added.

"Sound good to me," Harry told them as he served himself a few eggs and some toast with bacon from the center of the table. The grand headmaster looked down at the four students with a bright smile on his face, never so soon did he see four students from separate houses interacting.

"I definitely agree," Hermione added, "we can meet in the library on those days."

The four agreed on times for each study and homework session and after breakfast was over they were released to find their classrooms. They traveled in a group of four finding each classroom and each professor's office as best as they could follow Harry's map. It would be much easier to find their classrooms tomorrow morning. It took them until lunchtime to find each of the classrooms and offices and Neville said brightly, "why don't we sit with the Hufflepuff's for lunch?" The group agreed and the rest of the day passed with little difficulty. They joined the Slytherins for dinner and agreed to meet at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Timetables for Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Draco**

Check profile for timetable link

The second day of term came quickly for the group who met to eat at the Ravenclaw table. As it was a Tuesday Harry excitedly discussed going to Herbology with Draco while Hermione and Neville heard horror stories from the older Ravenclaws about how boring History of Magic would be. Breakfast ended later than usual as classes on Tuesdays wouldn't be slotted to start until ten.

"Meet at the Slytherin table for lunch?" Harry asked the group as they began to part ways. The group all agreed and Harry and Draco left for Herbology with Neville's friendly head of house as professor. Harry found himself rather bored in the first lesson with Professor Sprout as they were discussing and taking notes on the history of herbs and their uses. Professor Sprout talked eagerly about the properties of wolfsbane as a plant. Finally when charms ended Harry and Draco met Hermione and Neville at the Slytherin table for lunch, the two told them how dreadful History was to be and Harry reciprocated about how boring the history of Herbology could be. It was much later in the day when they met for dinner at the Hufflepuff table that Hermione and Neville concurred that the history of Herbology was downright boring.

"How was charms?" Neville asked as he helped himself to a slice of shepherd's pie.

"It was fantastic!" Draco told Neville, "we learned how to use the lighting charm _Lumos_." Harry nodded excitedly at this; even though he had already learned a few charms it was nice to be able to use magic for once instead of take notes.

The rest of the day went quite quickly and the four said their goodnights after a rousing walk around the lake they all retired to their common rooms to write to their families.

**Letter from Hermione to Mr. &amp; Mrs. Granger.**

_Mum and dad,_

_The first days of Hogwarts has been fantastic, I've made friends with three boys from different houses. I've been put into Gryffindor which surprises me as it's the house for the brave, my friend Harry is a Ravenclaw where they value knowledge, my friend Draco is a Slytherin where they value cunningness and Neville is a Hufflepuff where the pride themselves on being loyal. I've had a few nasty comments from older Slytherins about 'my kind' not being welcome at Hogwarts, but Draco told them off and told the group that his father was fine with him hanging around a muggle born so they should all piss off. A few of the professors here think it's strange that the four of us, from separate houses spend so much time together, but we all met before the sorting and promised to remain friends. Draco promised to help tutor us as he grew up in the wizarding world and his father taught him as much as possible before sending him to Hogwarts, his strong subjects are Potions and even though our History classes are very boring and taught by a ghost Draco said he can relay most of what he was taught already to us. Harry loves charms, he thinks it'll be his best subject, and so far I've only had Herbology and History, so we'll find out about the rest I guess. We've already made a color coordinated schedule with all of our timetables together so we could figure out who had classes together and set up times to work on homework and study together. I'm very much looking forward to Wednesday evenings after dinner and Sunday's are the other days we agreed to meet to do homework. I better cut this short, I have Transfiguration first thing in the morning. This school post owl should stick around if you care to write a reply._

_Much love,  
Hermione._

**Letter from Draco to Lucius.**

_Father (and mother if you're around),_

_I know how you feel about those of muggle heritage, and I also know you want me to become friends with Harry Potter. The only way for me to become friends with Harry is to also accept his other friends, Neville Longbottom (Scion to the Longbottom House) and Hermione Granger (a very intelligent and kind muggle born girl). I will not give up this friendship as I'm finding myself enjoying the company of the three of them together. Some of the older Slytherins tried to give Ms. Granger a hard time about her muggle heritage so I set them straight and told them that you, Lucius Malfoy head of the ancient and noble house of Malfoy, would gladly accept Hermione Granger as a close friend of mine. I was sorted into Slytherin of course, the best part about being friends with Harry, Hermione and Neville is that we're all in separate houses. I have most of my classes with Hermione however I do have History and Herbology with Harry. The four of us have set aside Wednesdays from 6-10 for studying as well as all day Sunday's, I hope this pleases you father. Please write back immediately if you have any suggestions for getting through history without falling asleep, Neville and Hermione told me it's dreadful._

_Best,  
Draco._

**Letter from Neville to his grandmother**

_Gran,_

_I've been sorted into Hufflepuff, I know dad was a Gryffindor and I should have tried harder to convince the hat, but I think mum would be proud of me to follow in her footsteps. I've made friends with Harry Potter, who was sorted into Ravenclaw, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, and a nice muggle born girl Hermione Granger who was sorted into Gryffindor. I know how you feel about the Malfoy family, but I promise you Draco is much different than you or I could have ever expected. He agreed immediately to help not only Harry learn more, but Hermione and I as well and you know full well no Malfoy before Draco would willingly help out a muggle born girl. Professor Sprout sat me down for a beginning of the semester chat and apparently she does this for all of her incoming Hufflepuffs. She noticed that my wand is quite old, as it belonged to dad, and strongly advised me getting a new one over the holidays. She tested the connection between dad's wand and myself and apparently my results with this wand will only give me 20% accuracy compared to a matched wand. I'm sorry that I can't live up to my dad by using his wand and carrying on his legacy. _

_Love always,  
Neville_

_P.S. Could you please send Trevor's food, he's been snacking on plants and insects, but I seem to have forgotten it. Thanks a million galleons gran. _

**A letter from Harry to Petunia and Vernon Dursley.**

_Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon,_

_My first day of classes at Hogwarts was bloody brilliant, I wish Dudley were here with me. I miss you all terribly, but I'm pleased to announce that I've become friends with three people already, their names are Neville, Draco, and Hermione. I was sorted into Ravenclaw (good job guessing that Uncle Vernon). Neville is a Hufflepuff, Draco a Slytherin and Hermione a Gryffindor. The teachers here seem surprised that four people from different houses could become such good friends and so quickly, but Hermione, Neville and I promised to try to stay friends on the train ride to Hogwarts, and Draco introduced himself before the sorting and promised to join our study group. I promise I'll work hard to make you guys proud. I'm going to include a letter to with this one, could you guys forward it to him? I doubt smeltings would be too happy to have an owl delivering a letter to him. I've only just learned that Hogwarts only has one sport, and that it's called quidditch. You do all your playing from a broomstick, I'm going to see if maybe I can start a club where we play football on the quidditch pitch. Something for some sort of exercise, the food here is very heavy and I don't need to gain two stone before the holidays. _

_When Dudley sends a letter back for me could you send it with Hedwig? She has nothing better to do and I know how much you love her Aunt Petunia. Your reply doesn't have to come in a hurry, especially if you're waiting on the post with Dudley's letter._

_Love always, _

_Harry_

**A letter from harry to Dudley**

_Dud,_

_Hey mate, hope smeltings is treating you well in your first week. I've included this letter with the one to your lovely parents. I've only just learned that Hogwarts offers no physical sports or activities. When winter hols come around if I've gained more than a stone please drag me off to work out in the basement. I know you're planning on joining the boxing team and I hope you get in. I was sorted into Ravenclaw in case you were wondering and I've made some friends, but they'll never be able to replace you as my best mate. _

_Best wishes,_

_Harry._


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday's study session came quickly after dinner and the group settled into a table near the back of the library. "What did you think about flying lessons?" Neville asked Hermione and Draco. Harry listened interestedly.

"They were incredible!" Draco exclaimed, "I mean I've been flying since I was seven, but I learned more from Madam Hooch than my father could have ever taught me," he told the group.

"I was a bit nervous, but we mostly just hovered a few meters above the ground and moved forward a few meters and then touched back down, next week Madam Hooch says we'll be learning how to turn both left and right," Hermione explained.

"That's fascinating," Harry said with a smile, "I can't wait for our flying lessons on Friday, how about you Neville?" He asked the boy who was looking paler by the second.

"I'm terrified of heights," Neville managed to whisper, to this Hermione agreed.

"It's not bad at all, because you're in complete control," Hermione assured him, the round faced boy nodded. The discussion about flying lessons went on for long enough when Draco decided they should all start doing the research for the potions essay that was assigned; it would be due in one week. As a group they pulled out several books about the properties of crushed eye-of-newt and how it would react with heartstrings of mermaid. It seemed to be a rather complex subject and Harry was instantly glad that they were starting it now and could finish it on Sunday. The homework for both Transfiguration and Charms was simple enough, look up and memorize the wand movements to the respective spells they were learning, and no homework was yet assigned in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I really don't want to start studying soil types for Herbology," Draco complained when they had moved from their potions research on to the essay for Herbology.

"It's quite simple," Neville stated as he had the assignment sheet sitting before him. Neville spent the next half an hour explaining the differences the amounts of clay, silt, and sand in the soil could determine what could be grown in that area. The end of their study session came quickly as ten approached.

"You two have a good night," Neville said to Hermione and Draco as he and Harry departed for the Astronomy tower. As they reached the top of the tower Professor Sinastra welcomed them to their first Astronomy lesson. During this lesson each student was required to pull out the brass telescope they purchased in Diagon Alley and learn how each knob functioned. Near the end of the lesson Professor Sinastra had her group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs take notes on major star formations.

"If we all move our telescopes to the left a hair," she began and watched as each student adjusted their telescopes accordingly, "we will hopefully be spotting Sirius, the Dog Star." The class finished with the students being told their assignment was to open a few star charts and find where they could find Orion's Belt for next class.

"Fascinating wasn't it?" Harry asked as he and Neville trudged from the top of the south tower to the Great Hall where Penelope Clearwater was waiting to escort her first years to Ravenclaw tower and a girl with bubblegum colored hair appeared to escort the Hufflepuff first years back to their common room.

"It was great," Neville replied with a grin, "have a goodnight Harry, Prefect Tonks is here to lead us back."

As it were, weeks fell away into months at Hogwarts. Harry and a few muggleborn students had started a club, supervised by Professor Burbage, where the muggleborn students taught muggle sports to anyone willing to come to the meetings. Football matches were held on the Quidditch Pitch on Saturday afternoons each week with enough people in each house interested the Headmaster was considering adding it to the House Point system as an official game at Hogwarts. Madam Hooch learned the rules quickly and eagerly volunteered to keep an eye on the rules during game play. By the time winter holidays rolled around there were enough people joining the sport to play each weekend that there were three teams per house, split up by year.

Soon the list to sign up to stay at Hogwarts was circulating around the common rooms. Harry Potter didn't sign the list, he was very much looking forward to seeing his cousin, aunt and uncle after such a long time away with them. Sure they had written letters back and forth, but it wasn't the same as being with them. He was mostly excited as he had gotten his family each a magical gift. For his aunt he had found, with the help of Professor Flitwick, photographs of his mother. Moving photographs, where she was dancing, laughing, and having a great time with her friends, as well as a single photograph of Petunia and Lily together at Lily's wedding, the two standing side by side with beaming smiles. For his uncle Vernon he had picked up a few wizarding treats, chocolate frogs, ice mice, licorice wands, and bertie botts every flavor beans. He knew his uncle would very much enjoy the enchantments on both the frogs and the wands. For Dudley he had done a great deal of research, finding that comet racing broom company worked hard to find a broom that would fly for the non-magical relatives of those with magic. What he had found was nowhere near as incredible as what even school brooms were, but there was a broom company, founded by Comet, that created brooms for muggle or squib relatives. These brooms were a relatively new thing in the world of brooms and the enchantments didn't last very long without a wizard to ride the broom. Harry had bought the broom for relatively cheap after writing the company and explaining his predicament. The makers of the broom guaranteed the broom would work for one year and that they would renew the enchantments at no cost along with any upgrades they could think of. Harry purchased it without a second thought, knowing his cousin would love to fly.

The morning the Hogwarts Express was to depart for London for the Winter Holidays came quickly and soon Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Neville were boarding the Hogwarts Express to London. Harry and Hermione sat one once side of the compartment while Neville and Draco sat across from them. As first years there was no homework assigned over the break and the four discussed happily how the first half of their first year was going. Hedwig had flown ahead of the train to race him to London and Violet was demanding attention from the blonde Malfoy who pet the four year old cat absentmindedly.

"I can't believe you two did an unbreakable vow," Draco exclaimed after he had been filled in on the happenings of the train ride to Hogwarts. The first half of the year had gone incredibly for Draco, he had three friends, true friends, and he was getting O's in all of his classes so far. His father had written back and told him to continue being friends with all of them and that blood purity didn't matter all that much in the case of being friends with Harry Potter.

"It's not a big deal," Harry told Draco, "Hermione and I couldn't break it anyway, and we only said we would try to be friends." Hermione nodded eagerly.

"We did it that way so if being friends didn't work out for us we wouldn't really be injured by the spell," Hermione added.

"You don't understand," Draco told them, "Unbreakable vows are serious, if you and Hermione ever forget about each other the spell could assume you're not trying hard enough to be friends and kill you off." Draco bit his thumbnail worriedly before speaking again, "Plus I've never heard of someone underage doing an unbreakable vow, there could be other repercussions.

"Well we can't really do much about it now," Harry said with a shrug and Hermione nodded. Though for the past month of Hogwarts she had been drawn to Harry more and more. Of course they were friends, but she was only twelve years old, certainly not ready for a relationship or anything like that yet.

"On a different note, my gran's going to bring me to Ollivanders over the Holiday," Neville said with a bright grin, "the note from Professor Sprout saying that my wand is just simply incompatible with my magic really pushed her to agree to get me a new wand."

"That's great Neville, you've already been performing well in all of our classes, I bet you'll be better than all of us now," Draco said excitedly. Hermione and Harry voiced their agreement with Draco which caused the Hufflepuff boy to blush brightly. The Hogwarts Express pulled up to King's Cross station approximately seven hours after it's departure. Fuelled on mostly treats the excited students collected their trunks and pets and the ones with muggle relations ran through the barrier to meet with their families while those with magical relatives met just off the train to side along aparate home. Harry and Hermione bid their goodbyes to Neville and Draco after greeting their families and dashed through the barriers to where Harry spotted Vernon speaking with a nice looking couple who Hermione identified as her parents.

"Uncle Vernon!" Harry shouted excitedly, the tall, muscular man turned and smiled brightly at his nephew who he introduced to Hermione's parents, who were the new dentists in Surrey. Turns out they had just moved at the end of summer to the area and were beginning a new practice right in Surrey. Harry waved goodbye to Hermione and her parents his uncle grabbed his trunk carrying it with is left hand while they made their way to the parking area where Petunia was waiting in the front seat.

"We've one stop to make before we head home," Vernon told Harry and Petunia. Both looked slightly surprised as they pulled up to the main building of Smeltings, just ten minutes from the train station. "I've had Dudley take his exams a day early so the four of us could get reacquainted a few days early," he told his family as he helped Dudley load his belongings into the boot. For the nearly one hour drive back to Surrey Harry and Dudley excitedly told one another about the classes they were taking and exchanged excited words about the sports they were joining or had joined. Dudley had been accepted onto the school's boxing team and as soon as Hogwarts resumed for the rest of the year Harry would be an official member of Bronze, the first and second year football team. They were to get a schedule of playing times against Silver, Black, and Gold, the first and second year teams of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor respectively.

The Dursley household quickly fell back into rhythm, Harry and Dudley helping with meals and cleaning up each evening and helping shovel the bits of snow from the walk of their home as well as elderly Mrs. Figg down the way. Harry and Dudley played video games and read comic books during the daytime and in the evening the family sometimes played games together or watched a film. Vernon brought Dudley and Harry to their new dentists, the Grangers, early on the week before Christmas and Harry was happy to introduce Dudley to his friend Hermione who was reading a large novel in the waiting room. Today was the last day of the Christmas Holidays that the dentist office would be open, bar emergencies.

"Is Hermione your girlfriend?" Dudley asked in a tone that could only be conveyed as teasing. Harry blushed but denied romantic involvement with the girl.

"She's just my friend," he told Dudley seriously, "she's one of my best friends, so are Neville and Draco," he told his cousin. When Dudley's face fell he told his cousin, "I said one of my best friends, you're still the best ever." Dudley grinned.

"I've only made one friend and Smeltings, he's a year younger than me, but skipped a grade. His name is Collin Creevey, he wants to be a photographer when he's older and he's really nice," Dudley told Harry. Their conversation ended after they reentered the home where they raced up to Harry's room where Harry was demonstrating some simple spells to his cousin.

Christmas eve was spent with Aunt Marge and Uncle Vernon's parents, a grand dinner and some gifts. Vernon's family was unaware of Harry's magical abilities and replenished Harry's supply of paints and drawing pads. Something he had grown fond of in the last few years.

"I'm just glad you started to behave yourself Potter," Marge said after her sixth glass of wine, Harry artfully ignored Vernon's sister who was quite drunk at this point, Harry, Dudley and their two cousins Jacob and Jeremy ran off to the attic, the place where they were permitted to play after family gatherings to escape Marge.

"Sorry about Aunt Marge," the other three boys said to Harry after they reached the attic, Harry shrugged.

"Can't pick your blood relatives," he said with a grin, "but I can pick all of you." He said with a grin. The group of boys wrestled around the attic for a few hours before Vernon and Petunia came up to collected Harry and Dudley. They said goodbye to their cousins and their uncle Victor, Vernon and Marge's brother, as well as their grandparents before climbing into the back of Vernon's car tiredly. A hand on the shoulder steered a half asleep Harry to bed after their two hour car trip and Harry fell fast asleep before he could even take off his shoes. Vernon peeled the shoes off the thin eleven year old and covered him with a thick quilt before going to help Petunia get Dudley off to bed as well.

**AN: next time –christmas day, new years, and a train ride to the last half of the year.**


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas morning dawned quickly for the Dursley household. Dudley an Harry, though both eleven years of age, raced down the stairs like over excited six year olds ready to tear open anything they could get their hands on. Petunia Dursley hearing her two boys race down the stairs let out a groan and tapped Vernon's shoulder lightly until he roused.

"The boys are up already," she told him, "lets go." He grumbled for a few minutes before lumbering down the stairs after his wife. She pressed a cup of coffee into his hands and he sipped it for a few minutes before he was truly awake.

"Happy Christmas Harry, Dudley," Vernon said with a very tired smile. Harry and Dudley sat patiently on the floor waiting for the okay to pass out some gifts.

"Alright, pass one out for everyone," Petunia relented. Harry fetched his gift for her and Dudley fetched his gift for his father, then they both picked out one gift for themselves from under the beautifully decorated tree.

"On three," Dudley said, as was tradition, each of them would race to take the paper off of their box. "One, two," Dudley glanced around the room each of his family members' fingers twitched as he paused, "Three!" he shouted and each of them tore the paper off excitedly. It didn't take more than two minutes before Petunia was crying, not just crying, but sobbing. Harry felt guilty immediately; he hadn't meant to upset his aunt.

"I'm sorry Aunt Petunia," Harry whispered softly as he went to sit next to her on the sofa. She let out a strangled laugh and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"You thoughtful boy," she whispered, Dudley and Vernon gathered round to admire the photographs of Lily Evans, most of them her smiling or laughing, and a few of Lily with Petunia which Harry had professor Flitwick help him enchant to move. Lily and Petunia as children sharing a laugh by a large pond, Lily and Petunia at Lily and James' wedding sharing a smile and a hug. Petunia flipped through each of the photographs several times stopping each time at the one where Petunia, carrying a five week old Dudley sitting on a hospital bed, her free arm wrapped around her sisters shoulders as they both looked at the small bundle with black hair in Lily's arms. This photograph while enchanted, only had two slight movements, one where Lily glanced up at Petunia and near the end of the loop when Petunia leaned in to kiss her sister on the forehead. "Thank you so much Harry," she whispered her throat raw from the tears that threatened to spill again.

"I know you miss my mum and Professor Flitwick helped me contact the people to get these photos for you," he told her with a small smile. In the distraction of Petunia crying the rest of the family had forgotten what they had received.

"Well, what'd you get there Harry?" Vernon asked with a grin knowing very well that it was a gift from Petunia and himself that Harry and picked to open first. Harry's smile brightened the room as he examined the gift that he had received. A battery operated game boy system, of course he was excited, but his face fell when he realized it wouldn't work in Hogwarts, too much magical interference.

"Thanks Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia," he said with a grin.

"Now I know that battery operated things don't work in Hogwarts," Petunia said lightly, "but I think that might be an exaggeration, otherwise your watch would have quit fifty times by now." She pointed out. Harry glanced at his watch and realized that yes; it still kept time, so in reality any battery operated devise should work at Hogwarts.

"If Hogwarts does fry it, it comes with a year warranty so we can replace it at summer," Vernon added with a smile. Harry nodded excitedly and looked over at Dudley to see that his cousin had opened the broomstick he had gotten for him.

"It really does fly," Harry told him excitedly, "It's made by a company who wants to help muggle relatives and squibs fit in to the wizarding world, the charms wear off once per year, and it's free to get the renewed each year, and they'll do upgrades as often as possible. I thought maybe we could go flying in Hogsmeade, it's a village outside of Hogwarts where only wizards live, but it's visible to muggles." Harry said biting his lip. "I know it's a long ways away, but I thought maybe we could go there this summer for vacation and I'll see if the headmaster can bypass the wards so I can show you guys the castle," Harry glanced at his family hopefully. "If not, my friend Draco said we could all go to the Malfoy Manor to fly and Mr. Malfoy said he would buy brooms like Dudley's for both you and Aunt Petunia." He told Vernon.

"We will definitely talk more about this vacation idea when summer comes," Petunia told him with a smile. Dudley wanted to test out his broom immediately, while dangerous indoors Harry taught him how to hover only as turning indoors was nearly impossible. The rambunctious group turned to Vernon who was proudly holding a thick leather wallet in his hands.

"I spent the semester making that for you dad," Dudley told him and described an art class he was taking where they worked with leather, carving symbols and words into the malleable leather. It was quite intricate, something Dudley had easily taken weeks to craft for his father. The outside was soft, smooth, and warm to the touch, the inside pockets had symbols carved into them and the word family. In the wallet was placed the most recent family photo they had taken, Harry and Dudley's wide grins matched by Vernon and Petunia.

The rest of the morning went quite well for the Dursley's and Harry. From Dudley Harry had received a handmade belt, which he told Dudley he would wear forever, enlarging it with charms when he needed. From Vernon and Petunia Dudley had received the same game boy as Harry and then an assortment of games were picked out for both boys. For his mother Dudley had crafted her a large wallet with Petunias carved into it. Vernon from Harry had loved the chocolate frogs hopping around the room and he loved the enchantment on the licorice wands, the wands would work to turn on and off the lights a few times before they were just for eating. Harry received by owl, some treats from Draco, a guide to plants and potions from Neville, and a very detailed planner from Hermione. He had sent them similar gifts that Hedwig had delivered last week. Soon it came time for Vernon and Petunia to trade gifts and from Petunia Vernon had received a very handsome new suit, fitted to him perfectly. It was a black suit with a navy vest and tie.  
"Petunia Darling," Vernon said lightly, "It's been 15 years since we decided to spend our lives together, and four years ago you threatened to take the boys and leave." He sniffled lightly thinking about the time he almost lost his wife, son, and nephew. "You've always been there for me and I know how much you loved staying home with Dudley and Harry, I also know how much you regretted never going to college." He bit his lip lightly and looked at his wife sincerely, "I've gone and collected all the pamphlets I could find for universities in London, and applied you to several," he told her, "they were so impressed by your scores in school that you've been accepted to every school, I know it was your dream to become a counselor, and now you can." He told her handing her a fistful of acceptance letters. Two of the schools offered her full scholarships as they were always looking for people who wanted to better themselves after so long of not being in school. Petunia sniffled lightly.

"Vernon, thank you," she said softly before kissing him lightly and looking through the letters. "I have been rather bored with both boys gone for school and you gone for work, I would love to go back to school." She told him, "I'll contact all of the schools and see about starting in September," she added with a large smile. "Boys lets go eat some lunch and we have a surprise for you." She said turning to them. Lunch went quickly and the surprise after lunch was a great one. The doorbell rang and in came Hermione with her Dentist parents, Draco and his pureblood parents, as well as Neville and his grandmother and Collin, his younger brother Dennis and their parents.

"So great to see you guys," Harry said group hugging his friends, the group of adults moved to the kitchen to chat and the kids all introduced each other. "This is my cousin Dudley," he said brightly and introduced Dudley to each of his three friends, Dudley then introduced Collin to the group, and Collin introduced his younger brother Dennis. The large group of preteens sat on the floor of Dudley's bedroom, where young Collin and Dennis wouldn't find anything magical, playing card games for a few hours before Collin and Dennis' father came up to collect them. The group of eleven year olds conversation quickly turned to magic and how disappointing it was that Dudley couldn't attend Hogwarts, they all shared with him some spells they had learned and then they settled to the Den to watch Star Wars, something both Harry and Dudley loved very much.

The conversation in the kitchen was interesting to say the least, Lucius Malfoy sitting with four muggles and an old witch was a sight to be seen. Narcissa, raised as a Black, cousins with Sirius Black had experienced the muggle world in her youth so she wasn't as surprised by the light switches and the television set in the living room as Lucius or Augusta Longbottom.

"So this electricity runs all of the lights and cookware?" Lucius asked. Vernon nodded.

"It does most of the things magic does for you guys, it runs the water pump so we can have running water, lights, heat, cookware, keeps the refrigerator running, washes our clothes and dishes and provides entertainment," Vernon explained a bit further. Lucius was absolutely fascinated.

"I've seen you muggles getting around in cars I think you call them," Lucius stated.

"Yes, cars, trucks, vans, we have busses and trains and planes as well,"

"What in the bloody hell is a plane?" Augusta Longbottom interrupted. Vernon laughed softly at the old lady interrupting and then tried to explain.

"They're actually called airplanes," Vernon told her, "they're basically like a bus with large wings that drive very fast through the air." he told them.

"You've got to be kidding me," Lucius said in disbelief. Mr. Granger spoke up to back up Vernon as did Mrs. Granger and Petunia. Vernon pulled out a large pamphlet he had gotten on vacation that had a photograph of an airplane. Lucius, being a charms expert pulled out his wand and whispered an incantation which caused the plane on the page, which was parked on the tarmac, to pick up speed rapidly and climb into the air. "Absolutely fascinating," Lucius whispered. Their conversations moved from muggle way of life to what the concerned families of Harry and Hermione wished to know about the wizarding world.

"So there are people in the wizarding world who might hate Hermione because she's a muggleborn?" Mrs. Granger asked. Augusta sent a pointed look at Lucius Malfoy who blushed furiously.

"Mrs. Ganger, you'll have to forgive me, I'm very knew to befriending muggles myself, and I used to be one of those people, my son Draco sent me a letter first of the year and told me he had befriended a muggleborn and told me if I had a problem with it then I could just piss off. So I decided I better, first off, accept that my son was friends with a muggleborn, and then I decided to really look at our history. It turns out pureblood wizards in this area are the only ones with this prejudice against muggleborns." He spoke quickly. "The American wizards, none of them are pureblooded anymore, most of them were muggleborns raised here in the 15th century who fled the country because purebloods here were prosecuting them," Lucius said sadly, "It's my hope that this generation will see the end of the pureblood movement." Augusta Longbottom raised her mug of tea to that and took a long drink from it.

"Well said Lucius," she said brightly. The rest of the conversation went well for the adults, Lucius offering to connect both the Granger household and the Dursley's to the floo network to keep the communication between all four families open. They agreed to meet twice per month on Saturday's when the kids were back at Hogwarts.

Star Wars ended, with only Draco and Neville wide awake for the ending, Hermione, Dudley and Harry being well versed in the movie already had drifted to sleep. The Grangers and Dursley's woke the sleeping children to tell them to say goodbye to their friends and each family left the Dursley home, the kids happy to have seen each other and the adults happy to have met each other.

The rest of winter holidays passed far too quickly and Harry hugged his cousin tightly at the train station before crossing the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters. He met his friends in the same compartment they had ridden in together on the way home and soon they were well on their way to Hogwarts for the rest of the year. Dudley's school Smeltings would have class over Easter holidays so Harry decided it would only be fair if he stayed at Hogwarts as well, this encouraged the rest of his friends to sign up to stay at Hogwarts to keep him company. The train ride to Hogwarts seemed to go faster than the first they had taken and soon they were tucked into the feast that welcomed them back to Hogwarts. The only time the students were required to sit with their houses was during leaving and welcoming feasts. After the feast ended Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Draco met in the entrance hall to chat before heading back to their own dorms where their things would be waiting for them.


End file.
